Gakuen Alice
by Black Cat - Kuro Neko
Summary: What if Natsume died in a car accident after married. Mikan was invited at the ball where she saw something she couldn't believe: Natsume Hyuuga was dancing with Koizumi Luna
1. Hyuuga Natsume is Alive

I wonder what will you feel when you will acknowledge that the man you loved is died. I felt nothing because when I was told that Natsume died I passed out and I was in coma about two days. Everything i remember is Hotaru's face. I was always thinking that she had no emotions but trust me she was about to cry. My husband died in car accident after our marriage. I had a husband only one day.  
Now I'm 23 years old and have a son Natsume. Why I named him that? Raven hair and crimson eyes.. That's my answer. He's just 3 years old and he's already cold and serious, but his eyes are different. Natsume had cold and empty eyes, my son's eyes are full with life. Like Natume, he's strange too. Everyone scares of him, including the teachers.  
I bet you wanna know something about his Alices. He has Fire and Nullification with Telepathy which I put in his body. He doesn't lives in Gakuen Alice. Doushte? I told HSP - my uncle - that I didn't wanted my son to become the pet or doll in ESP's or Persona's hands. If they touch him, I'll kill them for sure.  
Now about our old friends. Hotaru and Ruka get married, but they haven't children yet.  
The last week Hotaru came to me and told me that she and Ruka were going in Paris with our old classmates. She asked me to go with them. I agreed of course. Paris is my dream city. Ruks bought four tickets and we sat in the airplane. Natsume doesn't liked Paris very much. No matter what I was asking him, his answers were 'hn' or 'whatever'.  
Hotaru and I decided to go on the ball. Koko, Kitsune, Yuu and Ruka weren't coming. The girls not too. Natsume decided to stay with them. How bad! Hotaru came to me early. I was still sleeping  
"Stand up. dummy, right now" she commanded  
"One minute, onegai"  
"No!"  
I hadn't any choice and stood up. We went in saloon. I put my hair down like Natsume loved. When we returned in Hyuuga Resident. I wanted to put on my old dress I loved so much, but Hotaru didn't let me to wear it. She walked towards the lift and after 15 minutes she gave me very beautiful short crimson dress. I put it on... Hotaru started making up. when I saw myself in the mirror I couldn't believe that the girl from the mirror was me  
"You look really beautiful"  
A compliment? This is something new from her  
"Arigatou, Hotaru"  
Hotaru was wearing purple long dress and had a perfect make-up. She was truly pretty.  
Ruka drove us. When we entered in the Resident, everyone stared at us. We sat down, then someone came and took Hotaru for a dance. She looked at me and I nodded. I kept my eyes on them and saw something u will never believe: my dear husband was dancing with his ex-lover Koizumi Luna. My eyes widened and became watery. But I stopped myself and kept calm. Luna was beautiful, more beautiful than me. I looked at Hotaru. She felt my glare and turned back.  
"Mikan ,doushtayo?" she asked while I stood up  
"Look behind me" I whispered  
"Nanda?" I saw her eyes widened too "omg, I's seeing a ghost" she murmured. I grabbed her hand  
"Don't stare at them like this, do you want him to notice us?"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"We're going from here right now" I dragged her and was about to went out from the apartment when someone called me  
"Mikan-chan, where are you going? You promised us a song"  
I winced  
Damn  
I turned back and exhaled  
God help me  
I walked towards him and said "Of course I'll sing" and smiled empty  
"That's great" he hold my hand and kissed it. I frowned  
"Get off" I snarled at him "and never dare to do it again"  
"F-fine" he step back as I passed round. I felt someone's glare but I didn't looked back. I knew who was staring at me. I ascended on the stage and sang Never Let Me Go

"Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under.

And it's peaceful in the deep,  
Cause either way (Cathedral, where) you cannot breathe,  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under, Oh.

And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down (on)to the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing over (out of) me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me.

Though the pressure's hard to take,  
It's the only way I can escape,  
It seems a heavy choice to make,  
But now I am under, Oh.

And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing over (out of) me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me.

And it's over,  
And I'm going under,  
But I'm not giving up!  
I'm just giving in.

Oh, slipping underneath.  
Oh, so cold, but so sweet.

In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,  
And all this devotion I never knew at all,  
And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,  
Then (And) the arms of the ocean, deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

Deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

Deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

And it's over,  
And I'm goin' under,  
But I'm not givin' up!  
I'm just givin' in.

Oh, slipping underneath.  
Oh, so cold, but so sweet  
"Arigatou, minna-san, demo I think it's time for me to go now" I came down from stage and went close to Hotaru  
"I already called up to Ruka. Here, he's coming"  
Ruka entered in the apartment and walked towards us. He wrapped his hand around his wife's waist and kissed her  
"We're going, okay?" he nodded and we went out from the Resident  
"Ruka, Natsume wa doko?" I asked  
"He's with Nonoko and Anna. I Think he's sleeping now"  
"I hope he didn't bothered you"  
"Not at all. We were playing all day.. He really looks like Natsume. I wish him to be alive"  
"Yeah" said Hotaru angrily "we already met him"  
"Nani?" Ruka stared at his wife who's smiled sarcastically  
"Nohing.. I just said that we already met your best friend and Mikan's husband Hyuuga Natume, got it?"  
"Uso.. It's out of the question" whispered Ruka and stopped the car. I dunno why but I jumped off from it and ran as fast as I could. I stopped at the Beach. I felt my cheeks were wet and tears were falling on them. All of sudden someone touched my hand from behind, grabbed it and hugged me  
"I missed you, Polka Dots" I heard very familiar voice. My eyes widened again and I pulled back


	2. Chapter 2

PREVOIUS CHAPTER:

"Uso.. It's out of the question" whispered Ruka and stopped the car. I dunno why but I jumped off from it and ran as fast as I could. I stopped at the Beach. I felt my cheeks were wet and tears were falling on them. All of sudden someone touched my hand from behind, grabbed it and hugged me  
"I missed you, Polka Dots" I heard very familiar voice. My eyes widened again and I pulled back

-

Go and don't dare come near to me again" I cried. He shuddered demo I ignored him and continued

"Hotaru was always telling me 'never trust a player!"

"Polka, let me explain" I didn't let him

"What do you have to explain? There's nothing to explain" I yelled back

"Polka, one.."

"Mikan!" I cut him off

"Onegai" he started begging

'Huh..? I can't believe that? He, the legendary Black Cat, begs me something?' that was really surprise, demo I ignored him again and asked

"Why did you betray me?"

"Gomene, I didn't wanted, demo.." I winced

"That's not Natsume I knew. he was never apologizing to no one.. he was never.. ever!'

"Demo nani?"

"Luna was pregnant" my eyes widened and became watery again

"Do.. do.. you h-have a child with h-her?" he nodded

"She's 4 years old, her name is Mika"

"Congratulation" I was trembling all over

"Arigatou"

"So that's why you left me" he bend the head down "you wanted me for one night.. you know, you can forget your wife" I said sarcastically "forget how you betrayed her and forget how you were cheating her. FORGET!" I couldn't help yelling

"Mikan" he tried to talk with me but I was so angry and didn't wanted to heard something from his mouth

"Nani?" I cried again and rolled eyes

"Do you love someone?" he asked suddenly

"Huh..?" I stopped, once again, from surprise, demo when I realized what he asked, I started shouting again "that's none of your damn business, Hyuuga!"

"Why do you think so?"

"Are you kidding me?" I frowned

"No, I don't. I'm really interest if you love someone"

"You interests 'coz' next time if someone asks you why did you left your wife behind, you can tell the people that I loved other one and you couldn't stay between us, rite?" I smirked

"No, not because of th.." I cut him off

"Stop talking nonsenses, onegai, I have no time for you" I teleported in the Hyuuga Mansion. I went in my room and fell down on the bed. This day was the worst I ever had. Luna was so lucky. She had Natsume, the man I loved that much..

I heard someone knocked on the door and called me

"Mikan"

It was Hotaru's voice. I put my shoe of, threw it to the door and yelled

"I don't wanna talk with no one! Leave me alone!"

"I won't, dummy. Do you want your door to be broken by my new invent?"

"I don't care! Do what the hell do you want!"

"Baka, you need talk with someone. I don't understand what's with you?" I stood up and opened the door. She entered in the room while I told her

"I.. talked.. with him"

"You did what? What did he say?" she asked fast

"Luna was pregnant" I scared of my voice "that's why he left me and went with her. They have a daughter named Mika. That's.. that's.."

"Horrible" she finished it

"Exactly!.. I need help, Hotaru. Don't leave me, onegai"

"Don't worry, dummy, I'm here"

"I don't wanna live. I wish I die" I hugged her

"Do stop talking nonsense. You have a child" she said in coldly

"Do something" I begged her again

"Do u want us to got from here?" I nodded

"I can't stay in this department. I hate everything about him.. He was cheating me about 4 years. That's horrible!" she took her phone and rang up

"Ruka, buy four tickets for airplane. We're going.. one min.. Where do you want to go?"

"You two return in Japan. We'll stay in Europe. It'll better if we go in.. umm.. maybe.. umm. England. But you two have to say that we returned with you and you have no idea where are we now, ok?" she smiled me and nodded

"Ok. Ruka buy two tickets for Natsume and Mikan, they're going in England and we're returning in Japan" she switched the phone off

"Arigatou, Hotaru. I'll miss you so much" I hugged her again, she hugged me back

"I'll miss you too, dummy"

Suddenly I heard how the main door opened and we heard man's voice

"This is Hyuuga Department"

I winced


	3. Chapter 3

"Na-tsu-me.. Hyu-uga" I whispered. I really dunno why but I smiled

"Mikan!" Hotaru yelled at me. I winced

"Huh?.. Ah, daijobu da.." I smirked "come on, we have guests. Let's meet them" looked at me with widened eyes

"Don't worry, everything will be alright"

We went in the hall and I saw Natsume with his wife and the 4 years old girl

"Well, well.. look who's here" I smirked again "can I ask you what the hell are you doing here?" I rolled eyes

"Polka" Natsume's eyes widened too "omae.."

"Natsume-kun, who's she?" asked Luna

"She's.." Hotaru cut him of

"Shut the hell up, bitch. You know who's she"

"N-no.. I dunno.." now I interrupted her

"Urusai, Luna! Hotaru's right. You know who I am or already forgotten your lover's wife?" I gave her deadly glare. Hotaru continued

"You always were bitch, Koizumi! You hate Mikan because she is Yuka's daughter" she smirked "do yoiu know, Yuka is alive and she lives with Izumi-sensei"

"No!.." Luna yelled "no, she can't.. she's dead! I killed her with my own hands.. She's dead and your lying to me!"

"How dare you tell me that? I'm repeating my mother is alive and unfortunately for you and fortunately for us, your dear ESP is died" I smirked when I saw her face

"No!" she yelled again

"Yes! I didn't use my Alice to saved him and he di.." I was cut off by Ruka. He entered in the mansion with Nat-kun

"We're here, Mommy" he froze when saw Natsume who greeted at him

"Long time no see you, Ruka"

"Natsume, omae.. Masaka.. Uso.." he closed eyes and shook his head. Natsume came close to me

'Who are they? Why the hell are they here?' he used Telepathy Alice

'Watch your mouth!' I used that Alice too 'they are our guests'

'Hn, whatever'

"Go in the park with Hotaru and Ruka, ok?" I told him and he came to her. They were about to went out from the hall when I saw blood on the floor

'Shit'

I cough up blood and fell on the knees

"Mika!" Hotaru turned back and ran towards me "again?"

I nodded and cough up blood again. I used Healing Alice and placed right hand on the neck to hide the mark on it

"Ruka, take *cough* my son from *cough* here! Hota.." my voice stopped

"Mikan!" I heard Hotaru's voice and everything went into darkness. I don't remember what happened after this. When I woke up I saw my mother. She was staring at me

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Na-nani? What are you talking about?"

"About that mark your neck"

"Ah.. shit, you saw it"

"I'm your mother, you had to tell me that"

"Tell.. it's easy for to say.. What I have to say? That Persona and ESP marked me because my new Alice?"

"Mikan, calm down" said Hotaru

"I can't!" I was already out of breath "I know what u wanna say, mom. I tried it too, but..|

"Mikan"

"There's no way to unmark that mark.. It's impossible"

"Polka" Natsume came close at my bad. Everyone left us and went out from the room

"Calm down, onegai" he saw blood on my lip and wiped it "what's with you?"

"Nande mo nai"

"Tell me.. Maybe I can help you"

"No, you can't help me. No one can help me.."

"Tell me"

"Do you really wanna know what's with me?" He nodded

"Fine. I'll tell you.. I have Blood Manipulation Alice. I can stop the blood flow in people's body. When I'm

using it, it's hurts my heart very much and if I keep using it, I'll dye" I felt my check became wet "my life is becoming shorter and shorter.. I have rarest Alices and all of them are fatal for me"

"Can I beg you something?" I nodded "use your Stealing Alice and steal all of them"

"Nani?" I cried "that will never happen! They are my Alices.. my life.. I can't steal them like nothing"

"Alright, Polka, calm down"

"Don't calm me that nickname, onegai. I can't take it.."

silence for awhile

"Natsume"

"What do you want?"

"When I'll died, take care of Natsume, demo don't let him to call Luna a mother"

"You won't dye"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you so sure that I won't dye?"

"Mikan.. can you just stop asking me and let me say something?" he asked angrily. I closed eyes and he bend down

"I lied you. Luna isn't pregnant and never was. Mika isn't our daughter" he raised his head and looked inside my eyes. I was in shock

'He gotta be kidding me'

"W-what ar-are you t-talking about?.. I didn't get nothing" I shook the head

"Persona was going to kill you"

"Are you kidding me or what? Have you forgot who I am? Kill HSP's niece isn't easy"

"I..know..that" he whispered "you've changed"

"Yeah.." suddenly I grabbed his hand and whispered "wait! Did..did you just say that you lied me?" he bend down his head again "does that mean that you won't go and leave me behind?" he didn't moved. I stood up from the bed. He winced when felt warm body close to him and opened eyes quickly

"Get back!" he ordered

"Answer me" I begged and he took step towards me(is this correct?), then wrapped arms around my shoulders and hugged. He hid his face in my wavy long brown hair and whispered

"You're so stupid, Polka. Is it impossible to get that I still love you?" I didn't answered. He broke the hug and looked at me. I couldn't move. I was feeling how fast my heart was beating. Pulse was growing and growing. Suddenly I lost balance and was about to fell on the floor but he caught me. I was almost sleeping. He sighed, took me bridal style, then laid me down on the bed, he wanted to get out from the room but I caught his sweater

"Don't go..stay" he smiled and fondled my cheek

"I was thinking that you were sleeping" he said softly

"I'm sleeping" I muttered as he smirked

"Move to your side"

"..."

"You asked me to stay here, don't you?" he raised eyebrow "I;m not going to stand here all night so move to your side little woman and don't make me angry" I wanted to protested but I was already tired. I moved to my side as felt warm body next to me. he laid down and I hugged him

"I missed you so much, Polka"

"I..missed..you...too"

_

As I woke up I started looking for him but there was no need, he was still laying beside me and sleeping. I smiled as I remembered how I loved to look at him sleepy. But I was wrong, as I moved he opened eyes and asked me

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Aren't you hungry or thirsty?"  
"Nope, at all" he closed eye

"Natsume.."

"Hm.."

"Do you know where's Aoi?"

'Aoi?" he opened eyes and stared at me in shock "you want to see her?" I nodded "she's with dad now"

"Is it impossible for me to meet her?"

"She's in Japan, Polka and you're in France.. she'll never grown" he whispered last words but I heard them

"What?" I yelled "what do you mean by I'll never grown up?"

"Shut up, little woman"

"If you stop calling me those names, I'll" I cried

"That will never happen"

"Fine!" I jumped up and wanted to rush put from the room but he caught "let go"

"I won't! Stop being so childish and get back in the bed you're still bad" he dragged me. I didn't answered nothing

"Come on, Ichigo-kara, don't make this face like this, it makes you 50 percent uglier than you're now"

"You'll never change" I shook my head

"I love your nickname, that was the patient you were wearing when we first met, do you remember?"

"Of course, I remember, hentai! How dare you to do this to me?"

I shouted at him as old time

"You know, I already liked you before that" he smirked

"Really?" I RAISED EYEBROW "NO ONE DOES WHOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO THE ONE HE LIKES. No one! Tell me, do you know someone who tease the girl he loves?"

"Yeah, I know" he nodded

"Then can you tell me who's he?"

"It's me" he said fast

"I hate you!" I yelled

"Hm,baka"

"Natsume, I know that you always were pro in Maths, but calling me a baka isn't fair!"

"Ba-ka"

"Natsume" I was painting

"Baka" smirked Natsume

"Hyuuga" I rooled eyes

"Baka"

"Okay, call me a baka if you like it so much" suddenly I gave up

"I like you, baka, and not that nickname"

"I hate you!"

"Same her, idiot! It's impossible for me, Hyuuga Natsume, to love the idiot woman like you"

"Then why the hell did you marry me?"

"I hadn't choice, if you remember I took responsibility"

"What?: I rolled eyes eyes again "you want say that you marry me just for that stupid responsibility? Aah, that's so horrible!" he couldn't help but laughing

"I already told you that you're still a little kid"

_

"Hey, what are you doing, Polka?" Natume came to me

"Nothing" I switched off his laptop

"Show me"

"Kiss me" I smirked. He kissed me

"Now show me"

"Who said that I'm going to show you if you kiss me?"

"Mikan!" he yelled and stood up "fine, stand up and change your cloths, today Mika and Natsume are going to school, forgotten already?"

"I know that!" I cried and stood up too. I changed my cloths and went in the hall. Mi-chan and Nat-kun were waiting for us

"Kids, I want to give you something. Let's start with you, Natume. You have Nullification and Fire Alices with Telepathy. I want to give you another one too" I put an Alice stone in his body

"What Alice is that?" asked Mika

"It's Invention"

"Like aunt Hotaru"

"Hn" 'said' Natsume

"Right. Now it's your turn, Mika. You're no an Alice, so I can give you only one Alice Stone. It's Copy"

"Wow!"

"Now kids, that's enough" said Natsume in his usually coldly tone

"Oh, Natsume, can you be nice sometimes?"

I asked angrily

"Maybe" he smiled and added "Polka"

"I told you never call me that stupid nickname, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you said, so what? Now kids let's go until mom gets more angry than she's now and until she burns the house" he smirked while children sat in the car

"Natsume, I'll kill you for sure!" I cried

"We'll see that, Polka" he yelled me back

"You have a dearth wish or what?"

"Don't scream, ugly"

"That's it!" I made big fireball and threw it

"You forget the fire wouldn't hurt me, Ichigo-kara"

"You're still a pervert" I cried and whispered "take care of yourself, Natsume"

THE END


End file.
